What happened next?
by BadWolfIsComing
Summary: Pretty much my take on how I would LOVE (heh see what I did there?) season 4 to go! Reviews are more than welcome because I would live to know if you're enjoying my story :)
1. Chapter 1

Well as you probably all know both Gary and Mike proposed to me! That's right to me! Mum was about to have a heart attack there and then but unfortunately she kept it together! Now I can't even change from British gas to a different station without panicking and talking about how I would offer them a place to live if they ever came here though to be fair both Raj and Mary were very nice! So how was I of all people supposed to tell one proposing man that I didn't love him?

*title sequence*

*Stevie bursts into the room*

"Miranda!" She exclaims, "Mikes downstairs!"

"Oh god!" I panick before making an attempt of getting out the window, I've gotten half way out when Stevie grabs me and tries to pull me back in.

"Miranda you can't just run away from this one!" She yells at me.

"I don't think I'm running anywhere Stevie, I'm stuck!" I say.

"What do you mean you're stuck?"

" I mean that I can't get out window what do you think I mean?"

"Alright, alright just try and unstick yourself I'll go and try and take care of Mike."

Stevie runs out of the apartment leaving me to try and fit out of a window made for elves. It's a funny word elves. El-v-es! No Miranda stop it! Just get out of the window.

After some pushing and pulling I finally manage to move some, no actually I'm moving a lot now.

"No no no," I repeat as I start to slip out the window.

CRASH

I fell out the window. I begin to get up when a hand shoots down to help me, I take it and hoist myself up to my feet. Shit. It's Gary...

"Gary hello Gary fancy seeing you here! Haha I guess you could say I just fell for you! No no not fell for you! Oh god I mean fell from the window I just fell from the window!" Miranda nervously rambled.

"Okay Miranda and tell me who's exactly did you manage that?" Gary laughed.

"Well mike was in the shop and I couldn't face him since I chose you and..." I said it, what do I do now? I hadn't meant to tell him ever never mind after falling out a window!

Gary looked at her "Miranda, did you just say what I thought you said?"

I clear my throat, "yes Gary I think I did." I smile, I was so happy I had finally told him I didn't want to but I did and now that I have I am so relieved.

"I love you Miranda! And I know that my proposal may have seemed half hearted and I know it may have seemed that I only did it competitively but I only did it because I didn't want to lose you." Gary confessed before leaning in to kiss me.

It's weird. Kissing in public but then again I am the towns weirdo so many it was suiting. It felt suiting kissing him, it felt right as though I was born to just kiss Gary which I very well may have been!

I would have continued if Mike hadn't shown up behind us.

"I see how it is, I'll leave you alone now," Mike said before beginning to walk off.

I was about to go after him before I realised Gary was there. I didn't want him to think I wanted Mike and besides he probably wanted so time alone.

"Go after him Miranda, he at least deserves an explanation if you're sure you've chosen," Gary says softly.

I was suprised by his words and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I say before walking off.

It didn't take long to catch up with him as he wasn't walking fast, he just looked heart broken.

"Mike," I say once I'm behind him.

He turns around to face me.

"What do you want miranda?" He asks.

"I-I-m so sorry Mike. I loved you and what we had was so special to me to but..." Oh god I had begun to panic.

"But what?" Mike questions.

"I have loved Gary for so long and the fact that he feels the same and maybe even for half as long that I like him then I'm sorry but I would regret it every day if I didn't even give it a shot." I confessed.

"No Miranda I understand. Look I'd say we should be friends but I don't think that's a good idea, at least not for now."

"No...no I understand, look I have to get back I'm supposed to be looking after the shop," I look down at my watch, "well... Now actually." Okay, I lied but everyone lies and honestly if I kept talking to him I would end up married to him or something which would be very bad.

I walked away when a wave of tears hit me, I loved Gary more than anything or anyone but still I had been with Marple for what seemed forever and it was just hard saying goodbye. I make my way into the shop as I figured Gary would've probably just waited there for me, I was right but what I saw in the shop was not what I wanted to see.

Gary was standing talking, no more arguing with Rose. Stevie was standing behind the counter loving the drama as always.

"Rose please would you just leave!" Gary argues.

"No Gary I need to know! Did you or did you not break up with me for... That?"

"Don't! Don't because she is the most funny, smart beautiful lady I have ever seen and if you can't see that then you have got to be blind. I love her more than I ever thought I could ever love someone so yes Rose we broke up because of her, now go." Gary protested.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gary did you really mean that?" I asked in amazement, it just didn't seem right to me that Gary of all people would pour his heart out to Rose about me.

I couldn't hold back tears any longer, the whole thing with Mark and then sudden gesture from Gary was making me feel great about Gary but then feeling bad about it because of what happened with Mark. I don't know why but I felt as though I couldn't Gary at least until tomorrow, I know it was stupid but I felt bad either way.

I ran up the stairs in tears, I just wanted to get into a duvet cocoon and fall asleep until tomorrow because at least then I could be happy with him then. I was nearly asleep in my cocoon when I felt movement beside me, I realised there was someone beside me and I jumped. However once I saw it was the face of Gary I calm down a bit at least as having Gary in my bed causes a whole lot of other concerns, well when I say concerns…

"Miranda, you can tell me what's wrong. I promise you I won't be upset." Gary says softly.

"I went out with Mark for what seemed like ages and Gary I love you, you have to know that but it feels wrong to enjoy this relationship at least until tomorrow." I said sadly.

"I understand, Miranda. I'll leave you in peace but tomorrow you have a big promise to keep," Gary said before getting up.

"Gary wait," I said doing my best not to sound desperate, "Could you stay, I mean as long as you want to. We could make fruit friends and we could melt stuff and see how it tastes and it could be really fun!"

"Fruit friends?" Gary asks, he sounds judgemental. At his reaction, I panic, big time!

"Y-y-yeah, as long as you don't mind that is…"

"Mind? That sounds awesome! Oooh I call dibs on the pear!" He said excitedly.

That night we made loads of fruit friends, sang Take That karaoke, had a foam fight, jumped on the bed nut most importantly we melted stuff! Gary tried to melt a banana and then once it turned slushy he ate it but had to spit it out. I melted (or attempted to) melt a cauliflower but it failed miserably.

"I understand why you stay in now, Miranda!" Gary exclaimed happily while jumping on the bed.

"It's just so much better!" I yelled back before trying to catch jelly in my mouth after putting it in the blender.

Later that night once we had both decided we were tired we lay in my bed. It was kind of awkward at the first since we were both in our jammies but I realised that we were together now and everything was different but somehow the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Days seemed to go faster than they should have had, unlike me and Gary's relationship. We decided that we should things slowly and defiantly not get married! Mum was devastated of course but she'll get over it, I think. Dad was ragin at me for not choosing Mark as apparently he is much more respectable man with a much stabler job and a larger income that I could raise a family, but I don't want a baby! I can barely raise myself!

"Stevie! Stevie! Stevie! Stevie! Stevie!" I galloped into the shop, all excited and flustered.

"What is it, Miranda? I'm trying to swap this stock!"

"Gary and me are going on a romantic holiday!"

Stevie immediately hung up the phone before looking up to me.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You heard me! Going for a long weekend!" I say hyperly.

"Ooooh look at you all please with yourself. You're not the only with a date y'know. Me and a guy I met at my spin class are going for dinner tonight." Stevie said happily.

"Since when do you go to a spin class?" I asked.

"Since I saw that he did!" We both laughed.

"So what will you be wearing?" I enquired.

"Do you actually care?" She seemed amazed as my interest in her clothing.

"No. Not at all, sorry Stevie," we laugh again.

"Anyway you, you need to get to work!" She shouts at me in her bossy tone.

"But Stevie I have this holiday to plan for, and I have to paaaack and honestly I think it would just be easier if I took the day off," I tried to weasel my way out of it but something told me it wasn't going to happen.

"The day off? When do you ever have a day in? No, sort through the new shipment of penis pasta and sort them into flavours!" She bosses me.

"Okay, okay!" I quickly place the pasta on the shelf with no sort of order before running up the stairs, I fell half way up but that wasn't the point.

I there my clothes into a suitcase... It felt that little bit too easy to be finished packing but I defiantly had everything I would need. Stevie had set everything out in my room so I would have someone to blame if I had forgotten something, she even bought me a travel toothbrush! I don't understand what's so special about it though.

I decided to go down to the restraunt, Stevie would be on her date there and more importantly Gary would be there too!

I go behind the counter where Gary was watching and giggling at Stevie trying to impress what ever he was called.

"How's she doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Well her 'allure' is defiantly... Having an effect on him." He said back before reaching out for my hand.

We watched the whole date, we turned around everytime she looked at us, did our best my to laugh when she actually talked about her allure and then comforted her when he had to make up an excuse to leave early.

"Aw, Stevie maybe his Uncle really did get eaten by giraffes," I tried to comfort.

"Yeah, he'll probably call you tomorrow and laugh about it." Gary said.

"Laugh about his dead uncle?" Stevie asked confusingly.

"Yeah... Didn't think that one through," Gary muttered.

"He was a douche bag any way Stevie, you're much better off without him!" I say happily.

"Yeah maybe you're right, he wasn't even that good looking anyway!" Stevie agreed.

"Weeeeell..." Gary said questioning.

Me and Stevie looked at him suprised.

"Man up Gary!" We both say in unison.

"Yeah I know I know." He says with his hands in the air, "Anyway I've got to close up now and get packed for our weekend"

"I'm packed n'all!" I say proudly.

"You were ready before me?" Gary asked confused.

"Well when she says she packed she means that I layed out her clothes and everything she will need and then she put them into the suitcase."Stevie said matter of factly.

"Now that is more believable!" We all laughed even though I felt a little crap about the joke.


End file.
